1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electronic module connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for secure insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the electrical connector.
For example, known as an example of the aforementioned conventional technique is a camera module connector which is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0216996. This connector comprises a metal shell mounted onto the printed circuit board, a pair of insulating housings assembled on the two opposite sides of the metal shell, a plurality of terminals fixed to said insulating housings, and a pair of shielding shells covered on the insulating housings, respectively. The metal shell includes a bottom wall, a pair of opposite sidewalls and a pair of opposite end walls extending vertically and upwardly from the bottom walls to define a receiving space therebetween. A plurality of locking tabs are formed on the end walls, respectively, and extend into the receiving space. Each insulating housing defines a number of locking holes corresponding with the locking tabs, and a number of retention holes beside each locking hole. And the shielding shell has a plurality of retaining tabs corresponding with the retention holes of the insulating housing. Assembly, the insulating housings are attached on the end walls of the metal shell via interference engagement between the locking tabs of the end walls and the locking holes of the insulating housing, then the shielding shells are assembled on each insulating housing via interference engagement between the retaining tabs of shielding shell and the retention holes of the insulating housing. Therefore, the metal shell, the insulating housing, and the shielding shell are assembled together.
However, said electrical connector has many members assembled by the interference engagement. Therefore, it is apt to fall apart in the course of use, and further the electrical connection may be unstable.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.